


De l'ombre à la lumière

by almayen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, dance scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Recueils de textes divers sur la série, avec sûrement beaucoup de Catradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'inaugure timidement un recueil sur She Ra. Je pense que, comme j'en suis encore à la saison 2, je n'aurais pas osé le faire (je me sens pas à l'aise encore sur l'univers) maiiiis... Il y a eu le défi n°118 de Bibliothèque de fiction : Vous devez placer les mots "vie" et "aide". Mais vous devez surtout écrire sur le derniers livre / film / série etc que vous avez vu / lu ! Alors... tadam !
> 
> Contexte : 1x08 (avec la fameuse danse!)
> 
> Personnages : Catra, Adora

Duper Adora est vraiment facile.

_Trop_ facile, même, c'en est presque décevant. Mais qu'importe, cela ne peut que lui être profitable. Elle est venue dans un but bien précis et si la naïveté de son ancienne amie peut l'aider à l'accomplir et bien... elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, non ? Alors Catra continue de rire, tourner, s'échapper, veillant toujours à ce qu'Adora la suive. C'est une situation qui lui semble si familière – elle fonçant dans le tas, la blonde courant derrière elle pour la retenir – si bien qu'elle a un instant l'impression qu'elles sont encore toutes les deux à la Horde, que tout ce qui est arrivé ensuite n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais elle reprend vite ses esprits. Adora l'a abandonné, pour une rébellion de pacotille et une poignée de paillettes, alors _non_ , tout n'est pas comme avant. Elle n'a eu aucune pitié à la trahir, alors pourquoi aurait-elle des scrupules à en faire de même ? Et à réfléchir comme cela, les choses deviennent simples, son objectif clair : attirer Adora, garder son attention sur elle, pour laisser le champ libre à Scorpia d'agir en liberté. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est pour la Horde, pour sa mission.

Tout, y compris prendre la main de la blonde et commencer à danser avec elle.

Se dire qu'elle agit dans ses intérêts est aisé. Cela lui permet de ne pas penser au fait que dans une autre vie, elle aurait déglutit en voyant combien Adora était magnifique dans cette robe rouge. Cela lui permet de ne pas penser à ce pincement au cœur en se disant combien elle aurait aimé danser avec elle _réellement_ , tout comme elle aurait aimé arriver à son bras – n'auraient-elles pas été sublimes ? Si, bien sûr que si qu'elles auraient été sublimes. _Elle_ était sublime, et Adora... Adora l'était encore plus.

Elle était sublime, parfaite, mais surtout, était son ennemie, et c'était bien cela le principal. Alors Catra devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est à dire tout pour retenir Adora.

S'en était presque ironique. Danser avec Adora... c'était une chose à laquelle elle avait longtemps rêvé, sans jamais sauter le pas. Et maintenant qu'elle le faisait, c'était par tricherie, chose dont elles avaient toutes les deux consciences.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû inviter Adora à danser avant. Peut-être même se seraient-elles embrassées à la fin de leur valse, au lieu de se séparer, de la haine dans leurs yeux. Peut-être même cela aurait aidé à ce qu'elle reste à la Horde, où elles auraient fait saigner le monde à deux. Ou peut-être Adora serait-elle tout de même partie en réalisant ce que les leurs faisaient réellement, et cela n'aurait que contribué à lui briser encore plus le cœur.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

Mais maintenant qu'elles devaient s'affronter, cela n'avait de toute manière plus aucune importance.


	2. De l'intégrité envers soi-même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps passe, et Scorpia ne peut plus fermer les yeux. Tout comme elle ne peut plus continuer à se mentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteure : ce texte a été écrit pour la 134e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Intégrité". J'en suis absolument pas convaincue car j'ai galéré à l'écrire mais c'est sur Scorpia donc... bah c'est quand même cool.
> 
> Contexte : je sais plus l'épisode et j'ai pas envie de chercher pour pas me faire spoiler. Saison 4 je pense, en tout cas c'est canon.
> 
> Personnage : Scorpia

Scorpia c'était toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de profondément intègre.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement habile de son corps, souvent gênée par ses pinces peu adaptée à l'organisation spatiale des humains « normaux ». Elle se sentait ainsi différente, jugée et moquée, et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir grand chose à déposer sur la balance de son jugement pour que celui-ci lui soit un peu plus favorable. Elle n'était pas aussi vive et bonne en combat que Catra, elle n'était pas aussi intelligente qu'Entrapta, et était bien loin d'être aussi terrifiante et imposante que Ténébra.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle, c'était sa dévotion sans failles, envers la Horde et envers Catra. Intégrité, loyauté et honnêteté étaient ses maîtres mots. Qu'importe la mission, elle serait là pour l'accomplir, pour mener à bien les projets de ceux en qui elle croyait.

Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, Scorpia sent quelque chose grandir en elle.

Quelque chose de désagréable, qui la laisse en proie à des larmes, quelque chose qui l'empêche de dormir et mine ses journées : le doute.

Elle doute de tout. Elle doute de la Horde, de ce que celle-ci fait aux autres, de leur avenir si leur camp l'emporte, et pire que tout, elle doute de Catra. Car Catra la repousse, de plus en plus brutalement et méchamment – alors qu'elles se sont rapprochées la veille, le lendemain elle semble prête à la griffer à mort. Catra qui réagit donc de manière imprévisible, violente, hautaine ; comme toujours, en somme, mais à une échelle qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle doute de l'humanité de Catra, elle doute de ses actions, de ses motivations.

Elle essaie de faire taire ses doutes en se rassurant, refuse d'écouter ses amis qui lui disent que Catra se fiche bien d'eux. Et pire que tout, elle refuse d'écouter sa petite voix intérieure qui a bien conscience que de défendre autant Catra est mal. Elle se rassure en se disant que sa supérieure traverse une période difficile et que, comme elle, elle œuvre pour le bien de la Horde. Alors elle continue d'avancer sans se poser plus de questions, et tant pis si elle se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La Horde est plus importante qu'elle, se répète-t-elle, comme un mantra destiné à la rassurer.

Un mantra qui ne fonctionne pas, évidement. Chaque jour qui passe lui donne l'impression de se fissurer de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se lève, elle ne parvient plus à sourire à son miroir – ou lorsqu'elle esquisse un sourire, celui-ci lui paraît atrocement forcé. Car la vérité, c'est qu'elle a l'impression que son intégrité, celle qu'elle a toujours si fièrement exhibé, part en miette. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne peut rien y faire. Car plus elle sert la Horde et Catra, plus elle a l'impression que sa propre conscience se tarit. Mais si elle écoutait sa petite voix et décidait de vraiment partir... alors elle trahirait son camp. Dans tous les cas, elle romprait une promesse ; une faite aux siens, et une faite à elle-même. Comment pourrait-elle choisir entre les deux ?

Au final, elle n'a pas à le faire. Catra a choisit pour elle, au moment même où elle a condamné Entrapta. Scorpia a mis du temps à le savoir mais maintenant qu'elle a compris la vérité, elle ne peut plus défendre Catra, tout comme elle ne peut plus faire semblant d'être d'accord avec ses actes.

Alors Scorpia part, sans un regard en arrière.

La princesse aurait dû en être atterrée, pleine de remords et de culpabilité. Mais la vérité est qu'il n'en est rien ; tous ces doutes l'ont quitté et elle sait alors qu'elle a prit la bonne décision. À trop être intègre par rapport à la horde, elle a oublié le principal : l'intégrité envers sa propre personne.

Mais c'était terminé, maintenant. Elle rejoindrait l'alliance des princesses et ferait ce qui était juste – et si au final celle-ci se révélait être décevant, et bien tant pis, elle irait voir ailleurs. Mais elle ne refera pas la même erreur deux fois en se berçant d'illusions.

Désormais, elle serait honnête et loyale envers une seule chose : elle-même.

* * *


	3. Ne rien faire avec toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerre est terminée, la paix est revenue - pourtant, Adora ne parvient pas à se détendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour la 134e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Procrastiner". Ok. J'ai peut-être une légère obsession avec She Ra en ce moment.
> 
> Contexte : post canon  
> Personnages : Adora, Catra

Seule dans la salle du conseil, Adora tourne en rond.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire les cent pas, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol à force, raille une voix derrière elle.

Adora n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui a parlé ; elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toutes. À vrai dire, sa présence même lui est familière. Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle _sait_ quand Catra est dans les parages, comme si l'air autour d'elle se modifiait en sa présence. Confirmant son intuition, Catra vient se mettre à sa hauteur, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux jaune et bleu.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Si, ça va, répond la blonde avant de céder devant le regard de Catra. C'est juste que... Scintilla, Flechdor et tous les autres devraient être ici. Nous avions convenus d'une réunion pour discuter de la marche à suivre pour reconstruire Etheria mais... personne n'est là. Et si...

Adora se refuse de terminer sa phrase. Elle ne veut imaginer la raison pour laquelle ses amis pourraient être absents. Ils ont battus la horde et le Grand Maître, du moins le croient-ils. Mais s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Si celui-ci avait eu un plan de secours assurant sa survie, et avait préparé sa vengeance ? S'il avait tué tous ces amis sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Les _et si_ s'agitent dans son esprit sans qu'elle parvienne à les contrôler. Elle les sent monter en elle, engloutissant son corps entier d'angoisses incontrôlables. Mais, alors qu'elle allait se faire submerger, elle sent une main se glisser dans la sienne.

\- Hey Adora... souffle Catra. Tout va bien. Le Grand Maître n'est plus. Je le sentirai, si c'était le cas.

Elle a rajouté cette remarque sur un ton qui se voulait rieur, mais sa phrase tombe à plat. Adora comprend alors qu'elle n'est pas la seule à craindre ce qui n'est maintenant qu'un souvenir ; Catra aussi a souffert du Grand Maître, peut-être plus qu'elle. Elle aussi doit faire des cauchemars, malgré la fin de la guerre. Elle aussi reste encore terrifiée. Et pourtant, elle est calme lorsqu'elle lui dit :

\- Tout est fini, tu m'entends ? Paillettes va bien. L'archer aussi, et tous les autres.

Adora voudrait croire ce que lui dit Catra, elle voudrait _vraiment_ y croire, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de douter.

\- S'ils vont vraiment bien, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là pour la réunion ? Murmure-t-elle.

\- On a battu la Horde la semaine dernière. Ils ont simplement besoin de temps pour souffler.

\- Justement, cela fait déjà une semaine. Et y a temps de choses à faire !

\- Moi, je dirai que cela ne fait _que_ une semaine. Je ne dis pas que les gens n'ont pas besoin que vous repreniez le royaume en main. Il y a des trucs à reconstruire, de la nourriture à distribuer, des tensions à apaiser. Mais tout ça, ce n'est rien comparé au soulagement de chacun d'être en vie. Laisse les réaliser et profiter du fait qu'ils soient vivants. Le reste... ça peut attendre un jour.

\- Tu es sérieusement en train de suggérer que nous reportions quelque chose d'aussi important ? S'indigne Adore. Et que eux l'auraient reporté sciemment ?

\- La procrastination, tu connais ?

Évidement, Adora hoche négativement la tête.

\- C'était sûr. T'es vraiment trop studieuse toi... soupire la féline. La procrastination, c'est le fait de reporter quelque chose au lendemain. Alors voilà. Je sais que tu as toujours été habituée à faire quinze mille trucs, que ce soit à la Horde ou chez les princesses, t'as jamais arrêté. Mais justement. C'est peut-être le temps pour toi d'arrêter un peu. Juste un jour. Ou même deux. Mais de faire autre chose que de sauver le monde.

Catra ne peut que sourire légèrement en voyant l'air confus d'Adora. La blonde a l'air vraiment perdue devant ses propos, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'on ne puisse rien faire délibérément. Mais elle finit par hocher la tête et par dire pensivement :

\- Tu as raison... Après tout, je pourrais essayer de reporter et ne rien faire.

\- Génial. C'est une merveilleuse idée.

\- Dit, Catra... demande Adora après un temps d'hésitation. Ça te dirait de... de ne rien faire avec moi ?

Les yeux bleus d'Adora la fuient. Les siens sont eux remplis de surprise. Après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait, tous ces coups physiques et mentaux, toutes ces horreurs dites... Catra ne parvient à croire ce qu'elle entend. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait pu croire qu'Adora lui fait cette proposition dans le seul but de lui faire baisser sa garde et l'attirer dans un piège. Sauf que voilà. Adora est Adora. Même lorsqu'elles se battaient à mort toutes les deux, la blonde a toujours été de la plus grande honnêteté avec elle.

Alors Catra fait ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire : elle entrouvre son armure, pour resserrer sa main autour de celle d'Adora.

\- Oui. Oui, Adora, je veux ne rien faire avec toi.

D'une certaine manière, cette phrase est un mensonge. Des choses, Catra a envie d'en faire une centaine avec Adora. Mais paradoxalement, ne rien faire d'autre que d'être allongée à ses côtés et à regarder la vie regagner son chemin autour d'eux... Et bien, ça lui paraît être la meilleure idée qu'il soit.


	4. Reste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reste". Un seul petit mot, et tout son monde dedans – car son monde c'est Adora, cela a toujours été Adora, et si elle part, alors plus rien n'aura vraiment de sens ni d'importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour un atelier de Kinai, sur les différentes façons de dire "Je t'aime". La première façon était : "reste"
> 
> Contexte : le tout début.
> 
> Personnages : Adora, Catra

« Reste »

C'est tout ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle aurait pu préciser « pour la Horde ». Elle devrait sans doute rajouter « c'est ton devoir ». Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de rajouter « avec moi » car c'est bien tout ce à quoi elle est capable de penser en ce moment. La Horde, qu'importe au fond ; mais elle, _ça,_ en revanche, ça devrait compter, non ?

Mais elle ne parvient à dire rien d'autre que ce tout petit « reste », qu'elle murmure en espérant qu'ainsi, Adora n'entende pas à quel point elle est désespérée de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne la suivra pas.

« Reste »

Un seul petit mot, et tout son monde dedans – car son monde c'est Adora, cela a toujours été Adora, et si elle part, alors plus rien n'aura vraiment de sens ni d'importance.

« Reste »

Est-ce qu'Adora va comprendre ce qui se cache derrière cette pauvre poignée de lettres ? Est-ce qu'elle va entendre ce « avec moi » qu'elle n'a pas réussi à lui dire, ce « pour moi » qu'elle ne s'est jamais réellement avouée ? Est-ce qu'elle va croiser son regard et y voir tout son désespoir ?

« Je ne peux pas. Pas après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui »

Et voilà. Elle se détourne.

C'est drôle, le cœur. Deux phrases et un dos qu'on vous oppose, et voilà, il est brisé.

Catra voudrait rire de sa propre faiblesse, elle qui a toujours été aussi forte, c'est presque risible d'être aussi triste pour une pauvre réponse. Sauf que voilà, elle n'est pas triste, pas vraiment – elle est dévastée. Alors rire, elle n'en a pas vraiment envie. Là, tout de suite, elle voudrait hurler sa rage, sa colère, ses espoirs et son cœur brisé de voir Adora s'éloigner toujours plus d'elle.

Il n'est pas trop tard.

Elle pourrait encore crier « Reste » une nouvelle fois, en espérant que cela change quelque chose. Pire, elle pourrait courir d'une façon bêtement romantique pour la rattraper, tâcher de la convaincre de changer d'avis. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait être enfin honnête et dire ce que ce « reste » cache : je t'aime.

Mais Catra n'est pas honnête.

Elle n'est pas honnête ni envers les autres, ni envers elle-même.

Elle n'est pas romantique non plus.

Alors elle ne fait rien. Adora s'éloigne et, en un claquement de doigts, elle a disparu, laissant Catra avec pour seule compagnie son cœur brisé.


End file.
